The present invention relates generally to network connections, and, more particularly, to automatically adapting user preferences based on a network connection.
Networked data communication systems enable users to perform a variety of useful tasks. Networked communication systems may be used in homes, at work locations, or in any other environment having network connection capabilities.
A problem with using multiple networks is that some software and hardware may only be available on select networks. In particular, some software/hardware items may only be available on certain networks. One example of such as item is a network printer. A user typically connects to a personal network at home and to a work network at work. The user may have a number of personal and work network printers or other peripherals installed. The user may prefer to print at a printer at home when he or she is at home and print at a printer at work when he or she is at work. Currently, if the user is using the same computer at home and at work, the user will see both personal (home) and work printers as printer options and will have to select between them. However, the user will not be able to print from the work network using the personal (home) network, so the user does not truly have an option to use any printer except the home printer. Thus, presenting this option is a waste of time for the user.
Another example of a hardware/software item that cannot typically be used across multiple networks is an instant messager application. A user typically has a buddy list filled with numerous personal and non-personal (work) instant messenger buddy names. The user typically sends instant messages to his or her work buddies while at work and sends messages to his or her personal buddies when not at work. Currently, when the user is using the same computer to connect to the home network and the work network, he or she is presented with both work and personal buddy names and is given the option of selecting a buddy to send messages to. However, if the user is connected to the work network, it is not possible for the user to instant message personal buddies. Thus, providing the user at work with a list of personal buddies that can only be messaged from the home network is a waste of time.
As another example, a user may have favorite web browser links that may be listed in many different ways, e.g., as graphical buttons, menu bar lists, etc. The user's favorites link list is typically filled with numerous personal and work favorite links. Typically, the user prefers to use work links while at work and use personal links when not at work. If the user is using the same computer at home and at work, the personal and work links are presented as options. However, if the user is connected to the work network, it is not possible for the user to browse the personal links from the favorites list. Thus, presenting the personal links as options is a waste of time.
Another problem with using multiple networks is that certain software/hardware options are more preferable on some networks than on other networks. For example, at the user's workplace, wireless access points in different areas of the building may support different levels of hardware encryption ranging from none to 256-bit encryption. Thus, although the user may prefer the maximum 256-bit encryption, he or she may have to just use the “best available” encryption. At home, however, the user typically always wants to “force” the best encryption, e.g., 256-bit encryption, and does not want to connect at any other encryption. Currently, however, if the user is using the same computer at home and at work, the user must manually select either the “best available” mode or the “force best encryption” mode. Requiring the user to make this selection at home when the user always wants to force the best encryption wastes the user's time.
Another example of an option that may not be available on multiple networks is the choice of antivirus CPU utilization. For example, while the user is at work, time is often critical, and the user cannot afford any slowdowns in computing response time. Thus, at work, the user may set the CPU utilization for antivirus scanning to only 5%. The problem with this 5% unitization is that it would take 3 days to scan the user's storage device from start to finish. At home, however, the user is typically not as concerned about computer response time and may set the CPU utilization for antivirus scanning to 85%. Currently, in this scenario, if the user is using the same computer at work and at home, the user must manually switch between 5% CPU utilization and 85% CPU utilization. As with the encryption selection, requiring the user to make this selection is a waste of time.
One proposed solution for solving these problems is to enable the user to create multiple operating system user ids, application profiles, time schedules, or the like to attempt to segment times and options on his or her computer into “home”, “work” “traveling”, etc. groups. For example, the user can log into his computer with his “home” userids and password and will only see his “home” web browser links. If the user wants to see his or her “work”web browser links, the user simply logs of his “home” account then relogs into his computer with his “work” userid and password. This is cumbersome and time consuming.